plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imp-Throwing Imp
225px |strength = 1 |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Sneaky |tribe = Imp Zombie |trait = None |ability = When hurt: Make a random Imp that costs 2 or less in a random lane. |flavor text = But where is the Imp-Throwing-Imp-Throwing-Imp?? We have to go deeper...}} Imp-Throwing Imp is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 1 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes a random Imp that costs 2 or less, including another Imp-Throwing-Imp, on a random lane every time he takes damage, unless all other lanes are occupied. He was added in update 1.16.10, along with Forget-Me-Nuts, Atomic Bombegranate, Thinking Cap, Kitchen Sink Zombie, , Bad Moon Rising, and Zombology Teacher. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When hurt:' Make a random Imp that costs 2 or less in a random lane. *'Set:' Event Card description But where is the Imp-Throwing-Imp-Throwing-Imp?? We have to go deeper... Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With While he has low strength, his decent health and ability make him quite useful. You can use this zombie the same way as Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, but weaker and cheaper to use. Unlike Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, instead of making a Swabbie in a random lane, he can make a random Imp that costs 2 or less in a random lane. This can be useful as it increases the chances for a better Imp like Toxic Waste Imp or Turkey Rider. The best way to play this zombie is in a lane where he gets damaged twice due to either [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] plants like Shroom for Two, or damaging environments like Spikeweed Sector and Hot Lava. You can also increase his health using Camel Crossing as Neptuna, or Vitamin Z as to increase his survival. Smoke Bomb is also useful as it can move him into a plant to activate his ability. Being in the Imp tribe himself, using Toxic Waste Imp can spell danger against tough plants while Imp Commander can draw cards if Imp-Throwing Imp is in an empty lane. So far, here is what Imp-Throwing Imp can make when he gets hurt. If Imp-Throwing Imp makes a random Imp in the water lane, it will always either be Swabbie, Impfinity Clone, Toxic Waste Imp, or Fishy Imp in that lane due to those being the only Imps he can make that have the Amphibious trait. If you have an Unlife of the Party on the field, he will boost himself for each Imp made. However, only Impfinity can do so normally. Against Avoid using plants such as Shroom for Two and Pair of Pears against this zombie as they can activate his ability multiple times and create free Imps on the board. To reduce his ability's aftermath, try to destroy this zombie in one hit using , Berry Blast, or other plants that can do 3 or more damage. You can also destroy this with instant-kill tricks such as or use stat-reduction tricks like Water Balloons to circumvent his ability. Gallery Trivia *Imp-Throwing Imp reuses the sounds of Imposter. **It also reuses a lot of textures from and Toxic Waste Imp, as well as its ability textures being the same as 's. See also *Gargantuar-Throwing Imp *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar *Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar ru:Бросающий Чертёнка Чертёнок Category:Imp cards Category:Imps Category:Event cards Category:Zombies